Let's Be Friends So We Can Make Out
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Logan is determined about what kind of friendship he wants with Veronica. LoVe. OneShot.


_I fell in love with this song a while ago, by Emily Osment. I didn't realize it was her who actually sung the song, but it's actually really good. And then I was re-watching, for the hundredth time, the series and I wanted to write something based on this song! Sorry about any mistakes._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song that the title is based on._

"Ronnie!" Duncan Kane shouted. "I want you to play nice tonight, okay?" He was past drunk. In fact he was on the verge of passing out. But it was his twenty-third birthday, so no-one was stopping him from the shots that he kept throwing back. Veronica Mars raised her eyebrow at her friend's wording. "You're going to meeting new people tonight, and I want you to be _nice_."

"What are you on about?" Veronica grinned, holding out her arms. "I'm fucking lovely!" She shouted over the throbbing bass of the music in the club.

"You can be a little bit...blunt," Cindy Mackenzie grinned and nudged Veronica in the side.

"Abrasive, one might say," Wallace Fennel tilted his head to one side with a smirk.

"Babe, you can a bitch," Lilly Kane laughed and everyone nodded in agreement.

"You guys are such good friends," Veronica rolled her eyes.

"We try our best," Mac threw an arm around her blonde friend's neck and pulled her in close to her side. "So who are these new people that we're meeting?" Duncan finished off his tumbler of bourbon and let out a hissed through clenched teeth at the burn.

"Some guys from my course," Duncan replied, his language slurred.

"One of them?" Lilly leaned in close to Veronica. "His name is _Dick_."

"Oh, God," Veronica groaned. "That says it all."

"Well, he is hot," Lilly tilted her head to one side. "There they are," she pointed through the crowd to two males making their way over to them. Veronica's eyebrows raised as she realized that the taller boy was the one that she saw every morning when she went to get her coffee. He always shot her this sexy, lazy smirk that sent a hot flood to the centre of his legs. "The short one," Lilly murmured. "He's _gorgeous_."

"Thank God you want the short one," Veronica grinned.

"Tall one is Logan," Lilly quickly informed her.

"And he's rich too," Mac added with a smirk.

"Oh, thanks, you picking out my future husband now?" Veronica tilted her head to the side.

"That's what friends are for," Lilly grinned, sliding one arm around Veronica's shoulder and the other around Mac.

"Logan! Dick!" Duncan pushed himself away from the bar and stood up unsteadily. "You made it!"

"Fuck yeah, we did!" Dick grinned, although it was more of a leer, as he took in the girls sitting at the bar by the birthday boy. His gaze landed on Lilly, who shot him one of her special smiles and leaned forward further, letting her dress drop and reveal just a little more cleavage. His expression became slightly more sexual as he slapped palms with Duncan and then leaned against the bar next to Lilly. "Wouldn't miss this for the world," he said smoothly, holding out a hand to Lilly, who giggled.

"Happy birthday, man," Logan stepped forward, slapping his hand down on Duncan's shoulder. Then his eyes flitted over Duncan's head to where Veronica was watching him and she saw the way his eyes widened in surprise. Duncan put up a hand, yelling for one of the waitresses to bring them another round of drinks. "Double mochaccino with a cinnamon twist, right?" Logan shot Veronica that smell that made a jolt of heat run straight through to her stomach.

"Right," Veronica affirmed.

"Veronica?" He raised an eyebrow. Veronica's own quirked as he asked her name.

"Yeah?"

"I bribed one of the barista's for your name the other morning," he admitted, sheepishly.

"Oh did you know?" Veronica grinned. "Well that's a slight invasion of privacy."

"I believe it was worth it," Logan replied, sitting down on the bar-stool next to her. "Logan Echolls."

"Veronica Mars," Veronica stuck out her hand and he shook it firmly. "But you already knew that."

"The last name is a revelation," he admitted.

"It's good we still have some mystery between us," she grinned and loved the way he grinned back. "Well," she looked down to where Duncan was laughing with Wallace Fennel and Dick. "This is a coincidence."

"'_Coincidence is God's way of staying anonymous_' Albert Einstein," Logan tilted his head to the side, grinning widely at Veronica's surprised look. "Inspirational message for the day, that one's all yours." Veronica laughed, glad that the boy she had been checking out every morning actually had some humor and substance behind his pretty face. Conversation flowed easily, interrupted sporadically as Lilly jumped in, singing along to the music playing throughout the club as they all got drunker and drunker. Eventually, Dick and Lilly were dancing together, they seemed like a good match together, both enjoying being the centre of the spotlight. He had encouraged her to get up on the top of the bar and shimmy her hips to the beat of the music, supplying her with a steady wave of shots.

"You two are getting on _splendidly_!" Duncan slurred, putting his arms around Logan and Veronica. "And that's such a surprise, because Veronica hates everyone!"

"What are you on about, Duncan?" Veronica raised her eyebrows. "I'm fucking lovely!" She repeated her sentiment from earlier. Duncan raised his eyebrows at her, tapping his finger down on the blondes nose.

"I don't believe we know the same Veronica Mars," he teased. Veronica laughed and Logan grinned as Duncan danced away, his girlfriend of three years, Meg Manning, tugging him onto the dance floor. Logan slid a little bit closer to her as they turned their backs to the bar to watch their friends on the dance floor.

"So," Logan smirked. "Lovely? That is how you describe yourself?"

"Delightful, charismatic," Veronica shrugged, tilting he head to the side with her most winning smile spread across her face. "I'm not one to brag."

"I saw you tip coffee all over a guys lap after he swore at his girlfriend for getting him the wrong breakfast muffin," Logan stated. Veronica thought back to the moment several weeks ago and shrugged.

"He had it coming," she finally said, with a grin.

"That he did," Logan agreed. "Now. Would you consider it very dubious of me if I offer you several alcoholic beverages before asking you to dance?"

"Why, Mr Echolls, are you trying to take advantage of me?" Veronica asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"I think people would have a hard time taking advantage of you, Ms Mars," Logan responded with a smile.

* * *

><p>It took jumping through some hoops, but Logan managed to get a hold of Veronica's number. Duncan had seemed keen for them to get together, but he said that she would probably castrate him if she gave out her number. He wasn't exactly buddy-buddy with anyone else who knew her, until he finally remembered Lilly—his friends younger sister who didn't fear anyones wrath and loved to meddle in other peoples business. The perky blonde had been more than happy to give over her friends number, and Logan had then proceeded to text and call her until Veronica finally relented. He picked her up at eight o'clock sharp and drove her out to a new Italian restaurant by the beach. While most girls he had dated would have dressed up in some tiny dress that pushed their thousand-dollar breasts up near their face, she came in a pair a jeans—nice, brand new jeans—but jeans none the less, and a grey singlet.<p>

And she looked damn better than any other girl he had gone out with.

Veronica was just as fun as the first night he had met her. She teased him back, would match him with her quick wit and ate almost as much as he did throughout the night. She didn't like to talk about herself very much, although he picked up on the fact that she only lived with her dad, who she was close with, and that she enjoyed her degree. When he went in for a goodnight kiss, she had raised an eyebrow and turned her face, so that his lips landed on her cheek.

He liked her.

Every morning he would see her at coffee. Most of the time she was rushing in and out, but he worked his way up from a special smile to a greeting until finally she actually stopped and spoke with him for a few minutes.

"Okay, seriously, Ronnie," Logan moaned one day, rolling over onto his back from his place on the floor of her dorm room. "What is it going to take to get a kiss from you?" Veronica let out a laugh from where she was laying on her stomach on her bed, pulling her pen out of her mouth and pointing it down at him.

"Wow," she shook her head incredulously. "There's no beating around the bush with you."

"Yes, there has been!" Logan protested. "I have been the perfect gentleman these past few weeks!"

"Oh, but now you're admitting that you were only _being_ a gentleman because you wanted to get in my pants?" Veronica raised an eyebrow, a knowing smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"_No_," Logan rolled his eyes. "Did I ask when I was going to get into your pants? Geez, Ronnie, think a lot of yourself, don't you?"

"Okay, so you admit that you were only being a gentlemen to get a kiss," Veronica amended with a grin. Logan pulled himself upwards into a sitting position, legs crossed as he gave her that lazy smile she had fallen for the first time she had ever seen him.

"Now you're getting it, girl," Logan said cheekily. Veronica shook her head.

"You're unbelievable," she muttered.

"Oh, but that's just all part of my charm," he held his hands up, palm upward. "I can't help it." Veronica considered him, her green eyes thoughtful. They had become study buddies of some description, although honestly he spent more of his time on his phone than actually reading his textbooks. But he always suggested 'studying' together, because he just wanted to spend time with her. After that night they met—where they had danced pretty damn close with each other—and the first date they went on, he had never made any other move on her. He joked about it all the time, insinuations lacing his sentences, but he kept his hands to himself. She had to admit, she was a little disappointed.

"I don't go around kissing all my friends," she began.

"I would take the position with absolute pride," Logan grinned. His expression was one of confidence, but in all honesty he was just waiting for her to shoot him down. So when she slid to the end of the bed and onto the ground in front of him, his expression faltered slightly and he raised his eyebrows in surprise. Veronica looked at him sideways.

"What? You didn't think you were _actually_ smooth enough to land this girl?" She asked with a grin.

"Oh, I sure as hell hoped I was," Logan admitted, before reaching forward and gathering the tiny blonde in his arm, pulling her onto his lap. Veronica actually looked surprise, something that didn't often happen given the control that she had over most situations, and Logan took advantage of that. He reached forward and captured her lips in his, his arms tightening around her waist and holding her petite frame against him. Veronica responded enthusiastically, her mouth opening in response to his silent question as he ran his tongue over her lower lip. He licked at the top of her mouth, sucking lightly on her tongue as he tasted her. She tasted even sweeter than he had imagined, and when she bit back, there was that hint of spice that had drew him into her in the first place. Her hands tangled in his short hair, pulling at the strands as she rocked her hips over his. Logan felt his body responding instantly, loving the way her tongue invaded his mouth without the need for permission. She leaned on him firmly, so that he was soon falling backwards onto the ground and she was laying over him. They kissed until they were forced to pull apart because of lack of air, and even then, they only separated by a couple of inches. Her fingers were still in his hair and his arms were still tight around her waist. "Shit, Veronica..." he breathed. She smiled at him, no sarcasm, no snappy remark, for once just a smile.

"Yeah. This is why I can't go around making out with all my friends. It's just a little too much for them to handle, and then I just have all these people crowding around me, wanting some tongue."

And there it was.

"I promise not to tell anyone about your incredible abilities with your tongue," Logan joked.

"Much obliged," Veronica grinned.

"Although my silence is going to cost you," he quickly countered.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Logan let one arm move from her waist and his hand came up to tap his mouth. "Right here, Ronnie. Kiss me right here."

_Let me know what you guys think!_


End file.
